War and Sacrifice
by Ravens pet dragon
Summary: A retake on the end of Final Fantasy XII. Rated T as a safety measure but I think its only K edited November 2015


Author's Note's

Good Day lady's, gentlemen and anyone else who read's this. As you know, this is my Second work in this fandom and i hope it is worth reading. This story went through many draft's before i was happy with it, and i'm still not sure that i am. But i figure that i may as well post it, i can always remaster it latter if i grow to dislike it right? Vaan may seem a little (Or a lot) Ooc here, but that was kinda the point. Do leave a review. Flame if you must, but you do know that the key word in Flame is Lame right?

Edit Note

Edited as of Thursday, November 19 2015. i fixed a Typo and made it more Gramatically pretty. If you find any problem's with this Fan Fic please let me know, and triple please be specific about what's wrong and how i should go about fixing it. (I'm looking at you Guest who gave the barest of detail)

 **DISCLAMER**

As usual Raven's Pet Dragon own's nothing, this is purely a Non-Profit work of Fanfiction.

Whitecap Inn, Day before the Battle for Rabanastre.

Fran turned from her weapons and straight into Vaan, it took all of her willpower NOT to actualy jump from surprize. ' _I didn't even hear him come in.'_ He had a look of hard concentration on his face that surprized her even more then his unexpected preasence. In the month's she had known him she had never seen him give anything much thought, let alone enough thought to make him visibly strain. This had her attention.

"Fran," He said. "I need you to make me a promise." This wasn't the Vaan she knew, he was much to serious to be the annoying wanna-be Sky Pirate.

"What would that be?" She asked. Vaan was acting strange, and she wanted to know why.

"I've seen the way you look at her," He said. "Penelo." Fran, to her infinite embarissment, let out a small meep and her face flushed. She cleared her throat in an attempt regain her composure.

"Your point?" She asked. Vaan sighed, definitly not the Vaan she knew.

"You know she sneek's glance's at you too," He said. "Don't you?" Fran's composure sliped again.

"No i didn't," She said, her face crimson. "but when i think on it." True. She had caught Penelo's eye's turned in her direction a few time's, but she didn't know she was actually _looking_ at her.

"Fran." Vaan said. "If anything happens to me tomorrow, Promise me you'll keep her safe. She's the only family i got left."

"I Promise."

The Strahl : After the fall of the Undieing.

"Fran," Baltheir said, "can we fly?"

"No fuel goes to the Glossair Engine's" She said, then she slaped the console.

"Damn, Vaan take the control's." Baltheir turned. "Vaan?" He was nowhere to be seen.

"What?" Fran asked surprized. "The power's back."

"Alright," Baltheir said. "Let's fly." Noah fon Ronsenberg limped into the cockpit and grabed the transmiter.

"This is Judge Magister Gabranth, All unit's of the Archadian army cease fire. I repeat. All vesle's hold you're fire, the battle is over. As of this moment we have signed a cease fire with Ashelia Banargan Dalmasca, her royal magisty." He handed the com to Larsa.

"This is Larsa Ferinas Solidor. My brother Vayne has died, with honor, in battle. The Archadian fleet is now under my command." He then handed the com to Lady Ashe.

"This is Ashelia Dalmasca."

" _The Lady Ashe,"_ Came Marquis Ondor's voice. _"Thank the God's you live."_

"I conferm what Judge Magister Gabranth and Larsa Solidor have said here, Please stand down you're attack. The war is over, Ivalice Look's to the horizon. A new day has dawned, we're free." There was a sudden explotion in the Bahamut, it's Glossair ring's had stoped and it was loseing altitude.

 _"This is Judge Magister Zargabath. Leader of the Fifth Dalmascan Fleet of the Archadian army adressing all ship's in Rabanaster's airspace, the Bahamut has fallen. We're going to ram her, do not interfere."_

"Madness." Basch whispered.

 _"If she fall's the pailling will not hold and all of Rabanaster would be obliterated. All ship's, concentrate you're fire on the Alexander's remain's once we're clear of the city."_

 _"Hasty arn't they?"_ Came Vaan's voice over the com, in a perfect aproximation of Baltheir's proper acent. if not his voice. _"I think it's a little early to be throwing away our live's just yet."_

 _"What do you think you're doing? Vaan."_

 _"Marquis, stop that damned Judge on the Alexander for me will you? I'm just getting somewhere with these Glossair ring's"_ The Bahamut's ring's came to life and it started climbing up and away from the city. Penelo grabed the com.

"Vaan," she yelled. "Get out of there."

 _"I cant."_ He said. _"All ship's in the hanger have been destroyed."_

"We can swing by and pick you up." Baltheir said. "I've done it before."

" _I won't be able to make it there, the pathways out of this room are completely blocked off. I'm afraid this is my last flight."_ He said. _"Fran?."_ She grabed the com,

"Yes?"

 _"You remember that promise you made me?"_ Fran swalowed.

"I remember."

 _"Ima need you to keep it."_ Then there was an explosion and a scream and the line went static.

"Vaan?" Penelo said into the com. Nothing. "VAAN."

* * * * * One Year Later : Sandsea Tavern.* * * * *

Rabanaster had become nuteral ground for both the Rozarian and Archadian Empire's, both of which had pledged to help restore the damage caused by the war. A cloked figure sat at the bar and order a glass of water and glanced at the congregation above, sitting on the balconey was the Hero's of the War. Queen Ashelia Dalmasca, Basch Fon Ronsenberg, the Sky Pirate Baltheir, the Viera Fran, Emperor Larsa Solidor, Judge Magister Gabranth, Marquis Halim Ondor and in the arm's of the Viera was the now nineteen year old Penelo, who was weeping. Well, all but one hero. Who would never return home.

"He fooled us all right to the end, but that Honest streak finaly won out." Said Ashe. "Never before was there ever a man more willing to give so much for his contry, and never shall Dalmasca forget his memory. To Vaan."

"To Vaan" The group cheered. The cloked man raised his glass, a smirk on his lightly scared face. He downed his drink and walked over to the hunt board.

"You realy should let them know," Said his travleing companion. "Penelo look's pretty tore up." The cloked man shook his head.

"She was in love with us both," He said. "i chose to let the better woman win. Beside's, i've been dead for a year now. I like the aninimety."

"Speaking of which," His companion said. "i got into you're old clan. Here's our first mark."

"That was fast," He said. "how did you get a Elite Mark?" The Viera just smiled.

"A girl's got to keep some mystery in the relationship." She said. "Beside's, you realy don't want to know."

"I'll take your word for it." He said. "Let's go, i want to get at least halfway to Ozmone Plain's by nightfall." He and the viera headed for the door. He glanced back once and smiled brightly as Fran took one knee and held out a diamond ring to Penelo, who hugged the viera tightly and kissed her full on the lip's.

"I'm happy for them." He said. He truely felt happy, but deep down it stung a little. "It's for the best. Did you get everything?"

"Of course i did." She said. "Someone here has to do the thinking, i also got you're sword sharpend." He had been meaning to have that done for months.

"What would i do without you?" He asked. The viera smiled.

"Not much of anything, without me you would never have made it out of the Bahamut after it crashed." She said. "And without my knoledge of herbal cure's you would be as scared today as you were when i found you."

"And you would still be working at Migelo's," Vaan said. "as i recall that wasn't a good job for you."

"What can i say?" She asked. "Male hume's can't resist my charm." As they exited town into Giza Plains Vaan saw the Strahl blast over head. 'Hmm, now where can they be headed?'

"I still think that you should tell them." The viera said. He thought for a moment.

"You're right, as usual." He said. "But not untill after their married, i can't do that to them." His viera companion simply nodded. Vaan adjusted his pack and continued across Giza Plain's. He glanced at the Hunt again,

" _Fafnir, Elite Mark. The dreded Fafnir has excaped the bind's placed on it by the late Gran Kiltias and is laying siege to Mt. Bur Omiesa."_

"It is on our way." He said. "Just a small detour to the mountain and then we're back on track." He smiled at his companion. "Let's go hunt some monster's."

END.

Author's Note

I realy have no idea where this is going, i am mearly the channel for the more creative part's of my subconsious. So if the story suck's, it's not my fault. if you want to see a contenuation of this story, please let me know in a Review. And if you have a suggestion for this pairing, (Penelo x Fran if you didn't catch it.) Please let me know via PM. and i'll get around to it when i can. As always, This is Ravens Pet Dragon... Signing off.

Coryright, Ravens pet dragon. 2015.


End file.
